


Päästä se.

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomitube
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydäntäsärkevä ficci, jossa sanomattomat sanat, on tukahduttaa kaikki.<br/>~BY. CHERRY~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Päästä se.

Wildeem istui kotonaan sohvalla ja selasi kuvia Twitteristään. Hän näki kuvan, jossa J0P makasi hotellihuoneen sängyllä timanttiblockin kanssa. Hän kaipasi sitä päivää. Kaikki oli ollut hyvin ja kaikilla oli hauskaa. Kaikilla oli hauskaa ennen eilistä. Se kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti. Riita, syytökset, kyyneleeleet ja J0Pin menettäminen. "Miks?", Wildy kuiskasi ja hänen poskelleen vierähti kyynel. "Miks mun piti sanoa niin?".  
***FLASHBACK***  
J0P, Wildeem, Hane, Janski ja Juizzi pelasivat Minecraft minipelejä. "J0P! Et nyt... EIH!", Juizzi huusi, kun kuoli TNT Run:issa J0Pin takia. Muut nauroivat, ja jatkoivat pelaamista. J0P juoksi muiden edestä, pudottaen muut. Hän yritti pitää Wildyä ensimmäisellä tasanteella. "J0p, miks sä pudotat kaikki muut, paitsi Wildyn?", Hane kysyi muka-vihaisena. "Ei oo reiluu!", Janski vinkui. "No, Wildy ansaitsee voittaa!", J0p sanoi, ja kuoli pelissä. "FUCK!", hän huusi ja nauroi. Wildy putosi kaikkien tasanteiden läpi tyhjiöön. "No voi...!", hän sanoi ja naurahti. "J0p?", Juizzi kuiskasi, kun muut eivät kuunnelleet Skypepuhelua. "Nii?", J0P kysyi huokaisten. "Sä et todellakaan pudottanu muita, koska Wildy ansaitsi voittaa. Siin oli jotain muutaki?", Juizzi kysyi virnistäen. "No.. ööh...", J0P sanoi takellellen ja punastui hieman. "Ööh.. Mä vähänniiku tykkään Wildystä... Aika paljonki..", J0P sanoi erittäin huonoon aikaan, sillä Wildeem tuli kuuntelemaan puhelua, juuri, kun J0P aloitti lauseensa.

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä oli eka luku! Kertokaa mielipiteenne! Kirjotin tän sit ihan vaan hetken inspistä, jonka sain kirkossa :D  
> Ei mitään hajua, olenko jatkamassa tätä.  
> ~Cherry~  
> JA NIIN HEI!! Anteeksi epäaktiivisuuteni. Oon ollu leirillä, nii ei oo ollu aikaa kirjottaa ja inspis lähti Namibiaan lomalle :D


End file.
